I'm a Hot Boy
I'm a Hot Boy is the 10th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics B.g. I take drama as far as it could go I ain't no ho That is something u would wanna know I get loose as a goose When beef in my presence I'm a hot boy fa'sho Nigga a living legend I straight creep if I get beef with ya They got t-shirt waiting on yo fucking picture Yo head leak like water drippin from a faucet Cause I was in the hospital Yo wootay these niggas think I lost it But I'm still a head busta Run with straight real niggas That's a fatigue nigga So this the deal with ya All about cash daddy Face behind the mask daddy Choppers with 50 in em' Ready to blast daddy Duck or get down nigga Bounce or get bounce nigga U on side of a milk carton Can't be found nigga Take it how u wanna Bring how u feel Take in blood nigga you get it how u live Chorus: ( juve) Where the villian be That's where I'll stand I'm comming with autilary Up in my hand I'm showing u bitches the reason I'm the man I'm stopping u hoes from breathing u understand Verse 2: ( b.g) It don't stop It want stop My glock on safety Cock if you get shot Don't get shocked Cause you are aware of my actions U know I that u heard of me And that's a fact son I'm bout whatever u bout nigga allday I'm 100% thug U wont't trigga play It's all gravy let's handle it I get scandalous I call baby it's confusion Army tool we using He beep me back We clicking up we set up A dangerous mob Once u wet up No getting up That's how it is I hustle for my g's Over hundred g's Stun'n with versace It's straight soldiers ree's And soldiers rags, soldiers hats Soldiers jackets nigga we bustin' soldiers pants We wanna go all the way out And thug????? Uptown my stumpping ground we camflouge down (Chours) Verse 3: if you aint bout no paper I ain't fucking with ya U outta line I'm gon flip ya B.g toten big pistol U know I represent Full of that dope behind lime tint Mercedes what I'm in We steal is a lil hint That u murder if you flinch 6Feet in where u sent My occupation consist Putting momma on the front bench My click is often dangerous If they caught to hang with us thug with us Cause trust if u outside ain't no love with us Where I'll be all my rounds fucking down And that's dat upt U ain't gotta hide you get down But it all good U get dirty I get dirty We all hood u be slurgin I be slurgin In the 929 fullu loaded sitting on chrome I'm hot boy that need a hot girl to take home I aint' gone bone light On dat dope dick I know you heard that we go all night Yo girl ?????? say b.g. ain't right Chorus til end